Secret Santa
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Bucky se retrouve obligé de participer au Secret Santa des Avengers. Il piochera un nom et devra faire un cadeau à cette personne. Tombera-t-il sur quelqu'un qu'il apprécie ou au contraire sur un de ses ennemis ? Comment trouvera-t-il un idée de cadeau alors qu'il ne connait aucune convention sociale du XIXe siècle ?


Hello tout le monde,

Voici une courte fiction écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa d Collectif NoName. Cette fiction est pour **Le Chat D'Oz.**

Les personnages sont probablement tous un peu OOC, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet écart. Au niveau de la chronologie, l'histoire ne se situe pas dans quelque chose de réel ou correct par rapport au MCU ou aux comics. Disons que c'est un semblant d'UA se passant vaguement après Civil War (mais Bucky a toujours son bras de métal) et tout le monde est copain (c'est Noël, après tout. Du moins dans la fic). J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Bonne lecture !

Hanae

* * *

Bucky ne savait pas sil devait se réjouir ou désespérer de cette nouvelle lubie des Avengers. Il avait pensé que Tony ou Steve aurait mis le holà, mais c'était sans compter leur esprit enfantin et friand de fêtes. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû partir en voyage. Quitter le pays et ne revenir qu'à Noël. Il aurait pu jouer sur le fait qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Mais les deux zouaves lui servant d'amis avaient prévu son refus de participer à ce stupide échange de cadeaux qui était censé durer pendant tout le mois de décembre. Les dieux soient remerciés, Natasha avait réussi à les faire changer d'avis et à ce que chacun n'offre qu'un seul cadeau à quelqu'un d'autre, et ce le jour de Noël, ni avant, ni après. L'ancien soldat devrait penser à la remercier, encore. Sans elle, il se serait retrouvé à devoir offrir des cadeaux à n'importe qui pendant des jours entiers. Non seulement il n'en avait aucune envie, mais il n'avait également aucune idée. Les seules personnes à qui il était capable de faire un présent étaient Steve, évidemment, et Natasha. Mais pour les autres... Il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Tony - où l'échange de nom se ferait - d'un pas lourd et de plus en plus lent au fur à à mesure qu'il approchait. Il allait finalement faire demi-tour lorsqu'une main s'abattit puissamment sur son épaule.

 **\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller, mais imagine donc la déception de Steve si tu ne pointes pas ton nez.**

 **\- Wilson.**

 **\- Barnes, quand m'appelleras-tu par mon prénom ?**

 **\- Pas tant que tu m'obligeras à venir à ce genre de petites sauteries inutiles.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas inutile, ça fait plaisir à Steve.**

L'ancien soldat grommela dans sa courte barbe. Il ne pouvait rien ajouter. ça faisait plaisir à Steve et, au fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui après tout. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de marcher d'un pas décidé vers ce qui s'apparentait pour lui à l'enfer sur terre. Un immense appartement, plein de monde, où chacun serait là pour s'amuser et déterminer à qui il devrait faire un cadeau de Noël. Tout ce qu'il détestait. Oh, comme il aurait bien aimé rester chez lui à lire tranquillement ou à regarder un film.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale, celle-ci était bien moins remplie que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'y avait là que des avengers ou des amis proches de ces derniers. Il scanna rapidement la pièce du regard avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers son ami de toujours, qui discutait avec Natasha.

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Bucky ! Tu es venu.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas risquer que tu sois malheureux, n'est-ce pas ? Salut Nat'**

La rousse le salua en retour avant de s'éclipser pour aller chercher à boire. L'ancien soldat retourna son attention vers son meilleur ami, qui souriait presque tendrement.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, tu es un gars gentil.**

 **\- Je ne suis rien de ce genre.**

 **\- Oh Buck, bien sûr que tu es gentil, tu le caches juste très profondément. Ta seule présence ici prouve ta gentillesse. Merci.**

L'autre se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était sympathique. Pas après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises dans sa vie. Et les remerciements le gênaient toujours. Il s'échappa donc pour aller saluer le maître des lieux. Il ne se considérait certes pas comme gentil mais la politesse était pour lui une des choses les plus importantes.

 **\- Stark.**

 **\- Barnes ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais pointer le bout de ton nez !**

 **\- Je ne t'aurais pas donné la satisfaction de ne pas me voir.**

 **\- Je suis très satisfait de te voir, au contraire ! Je suis ravi que tu daignes participer à notre tradition de Noël.**

 **\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi.**

 **\- Peu importe, tu le fais, c'est tout ce qui compte. À présent si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois...**

Bucky ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'éclipsa alors que l'homme de fer se dirigeait vers l'estrade montée pour l'occasion. À présent que la majorité de ses invités étaient présents, il se devait de les accueillir en bonne et due forme. Il toussota avant de se lancer dans n discours pompeux et humoristique. Qui faisait un discours comprenant ces deux caractéristiques, se demanda le brun en secouant la tête, avant de retourner auprès de ses amis. La russe leur avait apporté des tasses de vin chaud qu'ils burent à petites gorgées en écoutant distraitement Tony expliquer le principe de la chose. Rien de bien compliqué, en soi. Chacun devrait piocher au hasard le nom de quelqu'un et lui faire un cadeau qu'il lui offrirait le jour de Noël, lors de la fête qui se déroulerait au même endroit.

Le brun soupira et lorsque le chapeau haut de forme contenant les noms passant entre ses mains, il se surpris à prier très fort pour ne pas tomber sur Stark, ou pire encore Vision. Il plongea la main dans le tas et ressortit un papier plié rose. Rose. Qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de mettre des couleurs sur ces papiers ? Il capta le regard goguenard de leur hôte, fronça les sourcils et déplia discrètement le papier.

 _Steve._

Parfait. Il ne devrait pas trop réfléchir pour trouver. Il connaissait tellement bien Steve et depuis si longtemps que ce serait probablement un jeu d'enfant de lui faire un cadeau. Un souffle dans son oreille le fit violemment sursauter.

 **\- Tu pourrais lui offrir ton corps...**

 **\- NAT' !**

 **\- Quoi ? Il en serait ravi crois-moi.**

 **\- Je... Ce n'est pas la question. Je pensais que nos noms devaient rester secrets ?**

 **\- Oh Barnes, tu te ramollis ou quoi ? Ex-espionne,** ajouta-t-elle en se pointant elle-même du doigt. **Si tu ne m'entends pas approcher, aussi silencieuse que je sois, c'est que tu deviens vraiment vieux. Oh attends... Tu** ** _es_** **vieux.**

 **\- Ta gueule.**

Tous deux souriaient cependant.

 **\- Tu as eu qui ?**

 **\- Aucune chance que je te le dise !**

 **\- Allez, ce ne serait que justice !**

 **\- Pas de justice en ce monde, Barnes, tu le sais. Je te le dis si tu offres ton corps à Stevie pour Noël.**

 **\- Va en enfer.**

La rousse s'éclipsa dans un rire mi-joyeux, mi-espiègle, laissant le brun seul un court instant avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne prenne sa place. Le faucon, qui avait un air ravi plaqué sur le visage. Bucky ricana.

 **\- Tu as pioché quelqu'un qui te plaît ?**

 **\- Toi aussi, si j'en crois le sourire que tu as essayé de camoufler en lisant le nom sur ce si joli papier rose.**

 **\- Oui, je suis plutôt content. Au moins la personne à qui je dois faire un présent sera heureuse. Ce qui n'aurait sans doute pas été le cas si j'étais tombé sur toi.**

 **\- Outch, touché,** répliqua son vis-à-vis, la main sur le cœur dans une théâtralité amicale. **Tu vas rester un peu ?**

 **\- Pour quoi faire ?**

 **\- Discuter, se faire des amis, sociabiliser... Tu sais ce que les gens font généralement quand ils sortent.**

 **\- Aucun intérêt. Et puis, j'ai un cadeau à trouver.**

 **\- Oh, Barnes, tu n'es pas drôle !**

 **\- Dieu merci !** répliqua-t-il en donnant un léger et amical coup de poing dans l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

Sa relation avec Sam ne cessait d'évoluer positivement. C'était un des rares proches de Steve avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien. L'homme avait été militaire, ça les rapprochait plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient tous les deux pensé. Il le salua, le remerciant silencieusement de l'avoir traîné là avant de se diriger vers Tony pour prendre congé. Il fit un signe de la main à la russe, puis salua Steve, lui promettant d'aller boire un café avec lui dans les jours qui suivraient.

* * *

 _À suivre_


End file.
